


The Hair-Missile Hero: Akarin!

by PrincessOfTheEastWind4869



Category: YuruYuri, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/F, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheEastWind4869/pseuds/PrincessOfTheEastWind4869
Summary: As Akari Akaza's 3rd year of middle school was starting she realised that she needed to prepare for high school and by extension, what she wanted to do with herself. Then, one day she gets caught up in a villain attack and is saved by one Nejire Hado: hero-in-training. Oh and Chinatsu was there too. She is kinda just dealing with her girlfriend being a goof.
Relationships: Akaza Akari/Yoshikawa Chinatsu, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 3





	The Hair-Missile Hero: Akarin!

Akari "Akarin" Akaze occasionally just sat in mild disbelief that her girlfriend of 7 weeks was the same girl that had once upon a time sexually harrassed and forced a kiss upon her. All while the pinkette had been crushing on one of Akari's best friends. Chinatsu was kind of a force of nature. She and Akari had gotten together during the break between their 2nd and 3rd year of junior high. Chinatsu's crush on "Yui-senpai" had dissolved into nothing over the second half of the second year, though she never admitted as much at the time. And thus, her "practice sessions" with Akari had got more and more frequent, still under the guise of wanting to impress Yui. In reality, at the same rate that her crush on Yui dissipated; her crush on her "practice partner" grew. 

It was lonely and kinda pointless at the Amusement Club room once Yui and Kyoka graduated from junior high, so the two of them simply abandoned the room. Opting instead to study at one another's house or go on dates. It was on one of these dates that the cute couple were attacked by a villain. 

And Akari was nettled. If you knew her, you'd have expected her to scared out of her god damned mind. And to her credit, she was scared too. She just focused on being angry at her date being ruined which kept her fear from showing. 

Plus, it wasn't all bad. Sure, she was stuck at the top of the ferris wheel at the amusement park, but at the same time: she was stuck at the top of the ferris wheel with her girlfriend. 

She climbed into her girlfriend's lap,legs straddling the pinkette on either side. At Chinatsu's wordless confusion, Akari said "well, as long as we are stuck up here: we might as well make the most of it." 

And then she kissed her. It was a simple kiss that Chinatsu returned in kind and only lasted a few seconds.  
"How in the world can you think about kissing at a time time this?" came the exclamatory reply. 

"Because, other than the Ferris Wheel being stuck, the villain or villains dont seem to be paying active attention to it. Most of the noise and chaos is over at the other side of the park. Which might be because I'm actively cloaking the entire ferris wheel with my Lack of Presence," Akari smirked. 

There was a time when she cursed her Lack of Presence. But ever since she discovered she could "cloak" other people with it, it became quite useful in getting herself and her girlfriend from getting caught in many a sticky situation. 

"I swear Akarin, if you get in trouble-" 

"It'll be fine" Akari said while wearing an expression that said "trust me". 

"Well at the very least, get off my lap. When the heroes come to get us out of here, I dont want it to be awkward." The pinkette said as she nudged her girlfriend off of her. Said girl obliging by moving to sit next to the other and laid her head on the shoulder of the pinkette. 

-Twenty minutes later- 

A knocking on the door to their cabin startled the two girls. 

"Its okay, its okay! I'm a hero. My name is Nejire chan. I'm here to get you girls down. Come on, grab a hold of me and I will get you down in a jiffy." 

The two girls, still holding hands nodded and wrapped themself around the blue haired hero. And then they were slowly descending to the ground, Nejire's golden energy spirals almost hypnotic. 

On the ground they were met with the dragon hero Ryuku. And she seemed confused and slightly annoyed. 

"Why in the world did it take so long for anyone to actually check the ferris wheel. It should have been one of the first locations checked? They could have even been evacuated while the villains were distracted at the other side of the park. We are going to look incompetent thanks to this." Hearing this, Akari spoke up. 

"Uh, actually that might be my fault Ms Ryuku," When Akari had the hero's attention, she continued "One of my two quirks is Lack of Presence. Its something of a psuedo invisibility. It make it really hard for anyone to notice me unless I make an effort to be seen. I recently discovered that I can project my Lack of Presence to cloak other people. I fear that I might have done this without realizing it and thus cloaked the presence of everyone on the ferris wheel. I'm not sure if that's actually the case but it seems the most plausible answer. So please done be mad at them." 

"I'm not mad at them," Ryuku said with a chuckle. "I was more confused than anything. That being said, that's one helluva quirk." 

Yeah it is!" Interjected Nejire. "Its super cool. Have you considered going into hero work? You'd make an amazing stealth hero! And you said that was only one of your quirks, because you have 2? What's your other quirk?" 

Chinatsu felt pride for her girlfriend swell in her chest. 

"Well, I can also launch my hair dango from my head like missiles. They also detonate upon impact and then return to me. For some reason, sometimes they just reappear out of nowhere, and sometimes they have to physically return to me. I have no idea why." Akari just shrugged as she explained. 

"Yeah, you should definitely apply to a school with a hero track. I recommend UA. It's where I go. I'm a second year there. I think you'd be a shoo in. Oh, but what about your girlfriend? What's your quirk? I bet it's just nust as neat." The blue haired hero in training was bobbing up and down now, clearly excited. 

Chinatsu blushed, both at her relationship with Akari being mentioned so casually, and because the girl seemed downright fascinated with her quirk even though she hadn't even heard what it was yet. 

Instead of speaking, she just turned to Akari who had already been pulling a ping pong ball out of her purse. She tossed it at the pinkette's hair buns. The hair proceeded to CONSUME the ping pind ball before righting itself. 

"Basically that. I can also pull things out of my hair at my leisure. The capacity inside is also quite large. Far larger than like it has any right to be, honestly. It's kind of novel but it's not all that use-" 

"No way, it's super useful! You could store all sorts of helpful support items inside for an element of surprise since you wouldn't need to carry them on your outward person." Nejire had interrupted again. "Yeah, I'm quite certain you two should apply to UA." 

"Okay okay Nejire, why dont you help with surveying the park's damage?" Ryuku said, hoping to keep her bubbly intern from overwhelming the poor girls. The blue haired girl nodded and headed off. "She is right though, you two should consider heroics. Anyway, you two are free to go." 

The two girls nodded headed to leave the park. Both with a thoughtful look on their face.


End file.
